Delta Madison
Natalie Delta Madison Montego (Born December 23, 1982), simply known as Delta Madison, is an American dancer, choreographer and professional wrestler. She is Best known for her appearances in Xtreme Wrestling Federation, Independent Wrestling Empire, ZXWWF and Ground Zero Wrestling Association (GZWA). Montego is nicknamed the "Lady So Divine" due to her breathe taking high-flying style of wrestling. She started her wrestling career in 2003 working for the now defunct Xtreme Wrestling Federation. She trained in various camps to improve her wrestling ability, traveling to such countries as Japan and Mexico. Prior to wrestling Monetgo was a backup dancer for Britney Spears and has appeared in various music videos in the United Kingdom. Early life Madison was second born with older sister Stefanie to Jonathan Estevan Montego of Spanish descent and Alexandria Tokatlidis of Greek descent in Sayreville, New Jersey. Her parents divorced after the birth of their third daughter Anabelle, with Madison’s mother leaving the family. Jonathan married his first high school sweetheart Stacey Adlam who was a single mother to two sons Gregory and Derek. Few years later after half sister, Jeanette was born, her family relocated to Atlanta, Georgia. Madison had graduated high school in the summer of 2000 and pursued professional dancing, becoming a back up dancer for multi platinum pop star Britney Spears for her Dream within a Dream tour in 2001. After the tour wrapped up in 2002, she moved up to Detroit, Michigan with her best friend Stephanie Styles and trained along with her cousin Amiee Vaughan to become a wrestler. Xtreme Wrestling Federation (2003 - 2004) Montego debuted in Xtreme Wrestling Federation (XWF) on July 15th 2003 under her middle names "Delta Madison" forming a tag team with real life best friend Stephanie Styles called S&M. She would then develop a relationship with the co-owner of the company Stunray. She would win the XWF Women's title from Angel Harmony in a spectacular ladder match. She then embarked in a feud with Sweet Dreams over the championship. Shortly after, the team of Styles and Madison split up causing a feud between the two over the gold which Madison lost to Styles. After losing the women's championship, there was accusations of a lesbian fling with another female wrestle named Trinity with a video tape, but the storyline didn't go any further. After suspecting that Stunray was having an affair, Madison reunited with Styles costing Stunray the Undisputed title to Fate. The team of Styles and Madison would win the XWF Tag Team Titles and become the first female team to hold the titles. The team would never lose the tag team titles after the company closed its doors. Independent Wrestling Empire (2006-2008) After a few attempts of getting back in the ring after a short hiatus due to nagging injures, Delta joined the IWE in the summer 2006. She joined along with Stunray and fellow XWF wrestlers forming the stable XWF Alumni to take on the IWE. She dyed her hair blonde and had a rivalry with Jazmynn Amber over Stunray. Eventually Stunray aligned with Delta, Styles and Jack Chaos in a heel stable called CORNation. The group separated after Style's hiatus and then retirement and Stunray's face turn, making Delta manage Jack Chaos. Montego would leave IWE after politics and dislike to owner Jazmynn Amber. She made another return to the IWE in 2008, introducing her younger sister Anabelle (Endee) to train her to become a wrestler. Delta would leave once again for the last time after threatening behaviour from Stunray and deciding to put a restraining order on him. ZXWWF (2006-2007;2008) On November 3rd 2006, Madison made her debut on ZXWWF's secondary brand XHE. She entered a battle royal for the vacant XHE Vixen's Championship but was pinned by Raven. Under the wing of Jeff Hardy, she teamed up with Kristen which they dubbed themselves The Ladies of Extreme. They would become the first XHE Triple X Tag Team champions having a length feud with Pretty Mean Sisters (Tiffany & Amanda). The duo would lose the Tag Team belts to DMR (Dequan & Rhino) on February 2nd, 2007. Soon after Delta would disappear from the ZXWWF after losing the titles. She made a cameo return to the ring in December 2008, teaming up with Kristen for one night only. Retirement from Pro-Wrestling After her third departure from IWE, Delta decided to call it quits altogether. She made a last appearance in the wrestling ring at ZXWWF show in 2008 to formally announce her retirement. Montego returned to her first passion as a professional dancer opening a dance school in Florida. Rumors started circling around in March 2009 that Delta Madison is making a full-time return to the ring. Montego has yet to acknowledge those rumours. A month later, Delta announced she was indeed returning to the ring. Return to ZXWWF (2009) In February 2009, Madison returned to an on-screen role making appearances with her cousin Amiee Vaughan. In April, tension arose and in retaliation Delta did a shoot promo on Amiee, revealing her real life problems and announcing that she was indeed returning to wrestling in a full-time role. She returned to the ring on the 29th of May Xplosion defeating Gail Kim, Rosa Mendes, Michaela Ouellet. After the match she called out Amiee Vaughan and Jay Lethal unveiling a sex tape involving them. Two weeks later, Delta Madison was involved in a number one contender battle royal for the Women's Championship. She did not win the match when she was eliminated by Amiee Vaughan. During the coming weeks, Delta formed a friendship with Amiee's ex-husband, Jaydan Gabriel. On the July 10 Xplosion, Delta defeated Amiee in a singles match. After the match, Amiee proceeded to choke Delta until Jay Lethal came in to stop her. At the Patriotic Punishment Pay Per View, Jaydan aligned himself with Amiee Vaughan. It was revealed that Jaydan was lying to Delta about his relationship with his ex-wife. At the next Xplosion, Delta confronted Amiee but was attacked by a ringbell and chokeslammed by the Big Show. Amiee then revealed that Delta was moving over to the VWA brand. After a lengthy absence, Delta Madison revealed on an online blog that she was pregnant with her first child. She announced that she was leaving ZXWWF and is open to a return sometime down the line. Elite Wrestling Network (2011) In February it was announced that Delta Madison was returning to wrestling as a General Manager of a new company called EWN. She appeared on the first televised show on February 16 being challenged of her power by her cousin Amiee Vaughan. On February 25, Delta threatened to suspend Amiee if she didn't compete in her tag team match with Debra against Candice Michelle and AJ Lee. The company would fold by the end of the year. Ground Zero Wrestling Association (2013 - 2016) On November 17th, 2013 Delta Madison signed a GZWA wrestling contract. On December 18 episode of Primetime, Madison defeated Nikki Bella, marking four years since she had wrestled a match. Delta formed a tag team with younger sister, Endee Leights and entered the the tournament for the GZWA Tag Team Championship. On the 30 January episode of Primetime, Amiee Vaughan dubbed the team as 'Ladies of Doom' or LOD2K14. The team would defeat The Misfits (Casey Cortez & Laura Jackson) in their opening round match. On the March 21st Primetime, LOD2k14 won their second round match defeating The Bradley's (Mike and Danielle) via Disqualification caused by Amanda Cortez. Amanda set up her finisher Fade to Black (Gore) for Mike Bradley who managed to dodge the move only for Delta in the receiving end of the attack. At Final Encounter, Ladies of Doom suffered a loss in the Tag Team Tournament against The Fallen 2.0 (Jimmy Jacobs and Paige). After the PPV went off the air, Amiee Vaughan would appoint herself as the permanent manager of the Ladies of Doom. Leights and Madison would enter the losers bracket of the Tag Team Tournament, giving them a second chance to advance in the tournament. On the August 15th Primetime it was originally scheduled for LOD2k14 to face Vixen Champion, Raven and Victor Phillips. Instead Victor Phillips was replaced with Raven's clique stablemate, Amber Torres. Delta scored the pinfall on Raven with a schoolboy roll-up pin with the assist of Endee to advance in the losers bracket of the tournament. The LOD2k14 furthered themselves in the Losers Bracket defeating The Bradley's (Mike and Danielle) at the next Primetime. It was announced at Dead or Alive that the finals to crown the inaugural GZWA Tag Team Champions would be in a triple threat TLC match with Ladies of Doom, Extreme Juggalos (The Enimga, Ryan Kendrick) and The Misfits (Laura Jackson/Casey Cortez). On the October 16th Primetime, Endee Leights suffered a neck injury and a minor concussion after being on the receiving end of a spike piledriver from Casey Cortez in a tag team match. Speculation arose of Endee's health for the upcoming Dead or Alive PPV. On the Halloween special of Primetime Madison competed in the battle royal for the number one contendership for the Vixen Championship at Dead or Alive. Delta was second eliminated by Casey Cortez. On the November 28th Primetime, Endee announced that she will indeed compete in the TLC match at DoA.The Ladies of Doom competed in the triple tag team TLC match at DoA against The Extreme Juggalos and The Misfits. Laura Jackson was able to grab the tag team titles, giving the win to The Misfits. On the February 6th Primetime, the Ladies of Doom teamed up with The Extreme Juggalos against Carnage, Rocky Romero and The Misfits. Leights would lose via pinfall. Rumours surfaced of Leights departure from GZWA, which Madison would confirm at the very next Primetime. Madison became a solo wrestler after Leight's departure, entering in the Reina De Reinas Tournament. On the 9 of March Primetime, Delta competed in battle royal preview but was double eliminated with Ashleigh Cash giving Alice Shadow the win. Madison would defeat Ashleigh Cash and Morgan Davis, respectfully to advance in the tournament. On June 12th, at Devil's May Cry PPV, Madison competed in three matches. Defeating her younger sister, Endee Leights in a non-sanctioned match. Delta would go on to defeat Alice Shadow and then Natasha Rose to win the Reina De Reinas Tournament. At the end of the matches, she reunited with her sister and Amiee Vaughan. After her coronation as the inaugural Queen of Queens tournament winner, Delta was granted a title shot for the GZWA Vixen's Championship. Delta won the GZWA Vixen's Championship in a fatal four-way with Champion, Mariah, Raven and Beth Phoenix when Delta pinned Phoenix. After winning the gold, Delta started a rivalry with Phoenix but was halted by injury from the latter. Delta was scheduled to face Mariah on the June 17th Primetime but the match was mysteriously called off. Delta would shortly vacant the GZWA Vixen's Championship. After many months speculation, Delta returned September 26th Primetime to formally announce the success of her serious back surgery. Delta would mention that she hasn't retired, but simply putting on her career on hold while she heals from her injury. Professional Dancing Outside of Wrestling, Montego is a professional dancer. Most notably becoming a back up dancer for Britney Spears for 2001 Las Vegas Tour when she was just 18 years old. She has appeared in three films, Austin Powers: In Goldmember, You Got Served, Hairspray as dancers and appeared in the remake of the movie Fame. Montego has stated she would like to be a choreographer and have her own dance school. In 2008, Montego opened a Dance Studio with business partner and friend Jesse Santos called 'Montos Dance' in Tampa, Florida. Personal life Montego is a middle child, she has an older sister Stefanie ('80) and a younger sister Anabelle ('87). Two step brothers, Gregory ('80), Derek ('83). Half siblings, Jeanette ('91) and Sera & Gabriella ('99) Montego dated fellow wrestler Stunray, on and off for almost five years. They were engaged in 2007 but in 2008 she put a restraining order on Stunray citing threatening behavior. It's been reported that Stunray was controlling. As well as physically and emotionally abusive towards her. While in IWE, she dated Jack Chaos for a short period of time. In August 2009, Delta Madison announced she is pregnant with her first child. She gave birth to a son named Leighton Tobias on April 23, 2010. Trivia :*When watching wrestling her idols were Rey Mysterio, Eddie Guerrero and Lita. :*Her tattoos include "DELTA" Written on the back of neck, Red and Black Sun on lower back, Black Star in inner left wrist, Black Butterfly on lower right side of stomach, Black Angel Wings with red outline on both shoulder blades, purple,pink and blue dragon with ‘Lady so divine" on left forearm, Delta Symbol on her right Ankle. :*She knows Karate and Judo :*Trained her younger sister Anabelle to be a wrestler :*She is avid video game player :*Is fluent in Spanish and only speaks Japanese. :*She had a breast augmentation surgery in 2005. In Wrestling Finishing Moves *'Delta Force' Shooting Star Press *'DTLA' TKO *'DeltaSault' Moonsault from second rope *'Delirious ' Cartwheel Backflip Splash Signature Moves :*Cobra Clutch Bomb :*Step Up Enzuigiri :*Hurricanrana :*Crucifix Head Scissors :*Diving Spinning Lariat :*Headspring Splash :*Dropsault :*Roundhouse Kick :*Northen Lights Suplex :*Heel Kick :*Half Full Nelson Buster :*One Handed Bulldog :*Juji Gatame With Endee *'Double team finishing moves' **''LightSpeed'' Shoot kick(Delta), shining wizard (Endee) combination **''Endeeure'' (Tornado DDT Performed by Endee) Followed by Delta Force (Shooting Star Press performed by Delta) *'Double team Signature moves' **''E.D'' Double enzuigiri **''Delta Light Wave'' Poetry in Motion Special Moves *'Sexyback' Dances around to Sexy Back by Justin Timberlake (w/ someone holding up a disco ball on a rod) and runs to each side of the ring (Rock style) and delivers a Senton Splash. Nicknames :*'Lady So Divine' :*Lady D :*Lady Divine :*Deli's Choice :*Dama Divina Wrestlers Managed by Delta Madison :*Stephanie Styles :*Stunray :*Jack Chaos :*Anabellis Entrance Themes :*Price to Play by Staind debut Theme :*Harder to Breathe by Maroon 5 2003 :*I Think I'm Paranoid by Garbage 2004 :*Stupify Fu's Forbidden Little Nicky Remix by Disturbed 2005 :*Paralyzer by Finger Eleven 2007 :*Party Animal Dinsdale Remix by Mark Knight Featuring Luciana 2007 :*Lady So Divine by Shinedown 2008 :*New In Town By Little Boots 2009-2011 :* New In Town (No One Is Safe - Al Kapranos Remix) By Little Boots (2013 - Present) :*'KITTY HAWK - Ki:Theory (2014 - 2015) With Ladies of Doom' Championship/Accomplishments *'XwF' :* Women's Champion(1) :* Tag Team Champion (w/ Stephanie Styles)(1) :* Voted 2003 Upcoming star of the Year *'IWE' :* 24/7 Hardcore Champion (1) *'ZXWWF' :* XHE Triple X Tag Team Champion (1) (w/ Kristen) *'EWN' :* General Manager *'GZWA' :* 2015 Reina De Reinas Tournament Winner :* GZWA Vixen's Champion (1) External links * Twitter- Delta Madison official Twitter page Delta Madison Delta Madison Delta Madison Category:Female Wrestlers